Celesta Mahoney: Family or something like it
by Avalon Athena
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Celesta Mahoney". How will Celesta and Horatio cope with the situation in which they found themselves? Will they be able to build a family with Kyle or will it prove to be too difficult? And will Julia en Jelina welcome Celesta in the family, especially when their first meeting is during a very stressful period in their lives?
1. Celesta, Horatio and Kyle

**Author note: The characters from CSI Miami (Horatio and Kyle (Harmon) Cain, Eric, Calleigh and in the future Frank Tripp, Yelina Caine and Julia Harmon) do not belong to me, the belong to CBS. Celesta, Christoff, Patric and Tigger are from my own imagination.**

**This is the sequel to my story Celesta Mahoney. I know it has been a while, but when I finished my first story I also finished my education at the university which opened up a whole new world of getting work and so on and so on, thus not allowing me to really write the sequel, but I picked it back up resently. **

**It would be advisable to read the first story (Celesta Mahoney) first, just to get introduced to Celesta Mahoney. This story will focus on the relationship between Celesta and Horatio and Kyle. I will most probably include a case later on in the story, but the main focus will not be on the case. I hope you will enjoy this first chapter (the chapters will most likely be longer than the chapters in my previous story).**

Celesta, Horatio and Kyle

It had been three months since Celesta had left Horatio's home and returned to her apartment. Although her live continued without much excitement something did not feel right. Something was missing. Celesta sighed as she closed her door behind her. She double checked whether the door was really closed.

As she stepped on her bicycle she mentally shook her head. 'Stop thinking about that, you have to focus on the lessons now.' Celesta said to herself. Forcing herself to pay attention to the traffic, Celesta rode to the better part of Miami. While she waited for the traffic lights she remembered she would have a guest during the lesson. One of the trainers of the professional gymnastic troupes would come to look at one of her star pupils. Celesta did not like to lose her pupils, but she wanted them to improve to their best abilities even if that would not be with her.

Celesta carefully locked her bicycle and then opened the door to the gym hall. Before she stepped in she listened intently, but she could not discern any strange sounds. The gym hall was completely empty, Celesta turned the lights on and walked to the small table that stood in the equipment corner. She deposited her bag and coat on it. She was already wearing her training suit, all she had to do was change her shoes.

"Celesta Mahoney! My dear friend it is a delight to see you again." An old, graying man stepped into the hall and greeted Celesta with a deep Russian accent.

"Christoff. It has been a long time." Celesta quickly walked to the man.

"Ah, yes, it has been a while. But you contacted us to say you have a new star for us." Christoff clasped his hands about Celesta's outstretched hand.

"I have, but I did not expect to see you here. Where is Patric?"

"He had another appointment. He will start the training, so I have time to sit with both lessons."

"That is wonderful, today we will train on the balancing beam and the floor. Cara is very good on the beam, but you will see that soon." Celesta said. The clear blue eyes of Christoff twinkled in his slightly wrinkled face, under the almost white hair. But as he spoke next the twinkle died, being replaced by a more solemn eye: "How have you been Celesta? I heard of the unfortunate events in the Shackles."

"I am coping, it was a scare, but I have been helped wonderfully by the police." Celesta turned her head a little bit, so she would not have to look into those solemn eyes. "I have heard. I have also heard that you are continuing the lessons in the Shackles. Why?"

"Christoff, I have to. All those children want to come to my lessons. I have a good understanding with the gangs in that region. Half of the children whom I teach have close family ties in one of the gags. The youngsters of those gangs – they are in truth all youngsters – ensure our safety, they patrol the area. Besides there is a lot of talent buried in the Shackles and the Shambles." Celesta emphasized the 'and', then her eyes started to shine: "Without those lessons you would not have seen Silma."

"Touché, dear Celesta, touché." At that point Celesta's assistants came in and Celesta turned from Christoff to give the instructions for the coming lesson.

* * *

><p>"Hé H. We have a crime scene to go to." Eric called as he saw Horatio walking through the hall of the lab. Horatio lifted his hand in acknowledgement, he continued to talk on the phone: "Kyle, it looks like I am going to be late today. I left food in the refrigerator. Try not to burn the house down, son." Eric saw Horatio nod to the reply. "Okay, bye son."<p>

"How does being a father suit you H?" Eric asked, smiling. He and Calleigh and several lab rats had seen Horatio growing since the role of father was laid on his shoulders. "I like it Eric. Where is the crime scene?"

"Down by the harbor. I'll drive." Eric jingled the keys in front of Horatio's eyes. Horatio gave slight smile. Although Horatio enjoyed having his son with him, to Eric it seemed as if something was troubling Horatio. Like Calleigh Eric thought it was because Celesta, the woman who held Horatio's heart, had returned to her old apartment after spending a month with Horatio. Horatio never spoke of this change, but Calleigh and Celesta had spoken of it. Celesta had explained that she needed to return to her apartment for herself, not because of Horatio, not because she did not love him anymore. Still Erich could see that Horatio did not lie the situation that had risen.

As he drove to the harbor Eric decided to ask Horatio about Celesta: "How is everything between Celesta and you, H?" Eric could not take his eyes off the road, but he felt Horatio watching him. After a brief moment Horatio said: "We're fine, Eric." Eric could hear through Horatio's intonation, that Horatio did not wish to continue this conversation. The remainder of the ride as driven in silence.

Although Horatio had commented that his relationship with Celesta was fine, he had to admit to himself that not everything was all right. The situation with Celesta returning to her home and them continuing to date felt forced But it was not just the living arrangement that troubled Horatio. To him it seemed like Celesta had lost some of her sparkle. Horatio felt like that was the most important. He understood that Celesta needed to see that her independence had not been compromised by the Shackles affair. And the addition of his son Kyle, although much wished for, did not make Horatio's private life easier.

* * *

><p>Kyle zapped through the television channels. There was nothing interesting on the television. With a last flick of his wrist he turned the television set off. Grabbing the steaming plate Kyle sat down on the dinner table. It was not the first time in the past three months that Kyle sat down alone. His father often had to work late. On two occasions he had dined with Celesta, she had come to dine with the two Caine men, but Horatio had called that he would be late.<p>

Kyle knew his father loved him and was proud f him. He had welcomed his son with open arms in his house. Horatio had turned the guestroom into Kyle's room. It did not take much time for Kyle to get adjusted to living with his father. Together they had found a good high school for Kyle. Kyle had taken the given opportunity and his first grades were very good, Horatio had been very proud.

As he ate his dinner in silence Kyle got to thinking about the past months. He and Horatio had spent every spare moment together. They went to the Everglades, touring through the city and went to the sport school. ON the trips they started to talk and tell each other about their past lives. It hadn't been easy and on times either would feel unsure of what to say, but they gave each other the time they needed, not pushing for revelations or stories they were unwilling to share at that time.

Horatio was a warm, loving man, he was strict but also fair and always ready to listen. H was in his demeanor to Kyle in every way the man Kyle had gotten to know, while he was in prison and first learned of his connection with the man. But something was wrong. Something was troubling his father, Kyle felt that and sometimes he saw it when Horatio thought no one was around. Although Horatio had not really discussed his relationship with Celesta. Kyle knew that Celesta had briefly lived with his father and that she had moved out to give Horatio and himself some space to get to know each other. Kyle had like that, he liked Celesta for allowing Horatio some space, but now that space seemed to be getting to wide for Horatio.

Ring-ring-ring, Kyle sighed, put his fork down and got the phone: "Hello, the Caine residence."

"Hi Kyle, this is Celesta, is Horatio home?" Kyle heard the cheerful and hopeful voice of Celesta and regretted that he would have to give a negative answer: "No, he is still working. He had to get to a crime scene."

"Oh." Kyle could hear the deflation in Celesta and the disappointment. He did not know how to respond so he remained silent. After a brief pause Celesta continued in a forced cheerful voice: "Well, that is his job."

"Can I give him a message?" Kyle asked trying to sound helpful. He heard Celesta take a small breath, but then she said, sounding sad: "No, Kyle. Just say hi to him from me. Goodnight." Before Kyle could respond she had hung up.

Horatie was not the only one who wasn't happy about the current arrangement, Kyle thought. Kyle had only had brief encounters with Celesta. After their first meeting he had seen her only a couple of times, when she came to pick Horatio up for a rare date. And of course he had dined twice with her, those dinners – although enjoyable – felt unnatural, mostly because the expectation of the dinners were never accomplished: a dinner for three, rather than a dinner for two, but also because Kyle and Celesta didn't know each other that well. But Kyle liked Celesta, she didn't try to become a mother to him. Kyle knew he would never allow that, he already had a mother, one whom he loved, despite her flaws. In silence Kyle finished his supper, thinking about all kind of things.

**Author note: I hope you liked this first chapter, I'm hoping to put the next chapter up quickly. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Horatio comes home

**Author note: next chapter is up. **

Horatio comes home

Softly Horatio opened his front door. They lights in the living room were still on, but the house was completely silent. Horatio saw his son sleeping on the couch. Kyle mumbled something, then he turned around and opened his eyes: "Dad you're home."

"I am son. Sorry about the late night. It was a last moment scene."

"That is alright dad. I fell asleep waiting for you." Kyle sat up as Horatio moved to sit on a chair: "why didn't you go to bed?"

"I just closed my eyes for a moment. I'm going to bed now." Kyle got up and grabbed his books, from the side table. "Did anything happen while I was out?" Horatio asked as he handed his son a book that had fallen on the ground.

"Not much. Except…" Kyle hesitated, Horatio looked at him and in his slow manner of speech draw out a: "Yesss?"

"Celesta called she asked me to say hi to you. She sounded a bit disappointed." Kyle said, not looking at Horatio. Horatio remained silent for a while, but Kyle could feel that Horatio didn't like this turn of events. "When was the last time you took her out?" Kyle asked, now looking up at Horatio. Horatio looked up surprised. "I know this might not be my place to say anything, but when mom was married to Ron they did a lot of things together. They couldn't stay away from each other. You and Celesta hardly see each other."

"The relationship between your mother and Ron Saris is not a good example of a solid relationship. And I am going to see Celesta tomorrow." Horatio tried to keep the answer as brief and neutral as possible. The marriage of Julia Weston to Ron Saris had been a bad thing, and it still stung Horatio how Julia could have loved a man like Ron Saris.

"I'm sorry, I won't meddle. I'm going to bed." Kyle shortly said.

"Goodnight son." Horatio said as he watched his son descend the stairs to his room. Then he got his wallet and took the small photo of Celesta out. She had a bright smile and twinkling eyes. Horatio realized he missed her, in the last months they had continued dating and he had enjoyed every date immensely, yet something about Celesta was not right. It seemed as if her laugh couldn't reach her eyes anymore, not completely.

Horatio remembered Eric's question and the conversation he had just had with his son. Apparently others also saw something was wrong. Maybe it was time to talk about this with Celesta, Horatio thought. He put his wallet away and walked to his bedroom. He needed to rest first.

That night Horatio slept fitfully in a large cold bed.

**Author note: I hope enjoyed this short chapter, please review.**


	3. Another bet

**Author note: the next chapter, Horatio visits Celesta.**

Another bet

The complete silence was interrupted by the unexpected opening of a door. Shocked, Celesta turned around and saw Horatio standing in the gym hall. For a moment Celesta was at a loss for words, then she closed her mouth and said: "What are you doing here?" Horatio took a step closer, but Celesta held up her hand and then pointed to his shoes, without taking his eyes off of Celesta, Horatio took his shoes off.

"I was done in the lab and I thought I would visit you on my way home." Horatio had walked to Celesta, she raised her eyebrow: "I happen to know that this gym hall is a pretty far way out of your route." Celesta said and then turned around to take her sports clothes out of her bag. Then she started to change. "I know it is a large detour, but I wanted to see you." Horatio silently said as he watched Celesta change. She pulled a tight fitting top over her torso: "I see. " Celesta stepped out of her jeans, as he watched Horatio said: "Kyle told me you called yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't home, I got called to a crime scene." Celesta turned around to place her jeans on the table next to her bag. Horatio had a glorious sight of her back and the back of her legs. Celesta bend down to pull her training trousers up. "There is no need to apologize. Kyle and I know it comes with you job. Miami needs you." Celesta turned around and found Horatio much closer to her. His nose almost touched her brow. Slowly she lifted her head so she could meet Horatio's eyes with her own. She could see the twinkle in his eyes, just like he could see the twinkle in her eyes. "I want to bet that the city of Miami can't go without you the coming two hours. And when it calls you won't be able to refuse it's call." Celesta said, holding his eyes with her own.

"What will I win if I am able to refuse the city's call?" Horatio seemed unmoved. Celesta softly breathed in through her nose, lifting her chin slightly and curling her mouth into a small smile: "If you can refuse the city's call I'll spend the night with you." Celesta saw the blue eyes light up. "But…" she continued: "If you cannot refuse the city's call you will have to come with me to the movie Bride Wars. And then spend the night with me, watching all the romantic comedies I own." Celesta winked and the turned to grab her shoes, but before she could Horatio's hand closed around her upper arm and tuned her to face him. He pressed his lips on hers, kissing her briefly, but passionately. As they parted Horatio looked in her eyes and said: "I'll take the bet."

"I thought you might." Horatio made to kiss Celesta again, but this time she stopped him: "I don't want my children to see a pda." Horatio could see and hear that Celesta was serious. "Okay." Horatio took a step back and let Celesta prepare for her lesson.

* * *

><p>Halfway in the second lesson, Celesta heard the familiar ring of Horatio's cell phone. She watched as Horatio picked up his phone. Celesta could hear Horatio's comments: "Hi Frank." Horatio listened to Frank Tripp explain the situation: "I'm sorry Frank, but I can't come at this time. I'm in the middle of a rather interesting game." Horatio looked up and saw Celesta watching him.<p>

"No Frank let graveyard handle this one, I clocked out." … "If there is a connection we will compare notes tomorrow morning." Horatio held Celesta's gaze with his. Then Celesta got up and placed her hand on the phone, so Frank couldn't hear her: "I didn't mean for you to disregard your work. I know it's important. If you have to go, you have to go. I won't hold you to your bet."

"Thank you Angel." Horatio said before he removed her hand from the phone. "Listen Frank, I can't come. Let graveyard do this, if it's really necessary they can call Eric, he's working the other case. I'll talk to graveyard and Eric tomorrow morning. Good night Frank." Horatio closed his cell phone and said to a shocked Celesta: "I win."

Celesta pursed her lips: "You win." Then she got up to continue with her lesson.

Half an hour later the gym hall was once again silent. All the children had changed and left for home. Celesta closed her bag and turned to Horatio. He put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked to the car park. He lead her to the Hummer: "Well, go grab your bike. I'll put it in the Hummer." Horatio looked into Celesta's shocked face: "…" Raising his eyebrow slightly Horatio nodded to her bicycle and said before he put on his sunglasses: "Go on, I think you don't want to leave it here. And I do believe I won a bet, Miss Mahoney."

"Now!" Celesta asked astonished.

"Yes, now. We were already going on a date today. I might as well cash in my bet today. I'm going to take you home and you'll stay the night." Slowly Celesta crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Horatio. Unwavering Horatio looked back. After a silent moment, Celesta dropped her bag before Horatio's feet and smiled before she turned around to get her bicycle. She could almost feel his smile as she heard him put her bag in the back of the car.

**Author note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, once again: please review, let me hear what you thought.**


	4. Back home

**Author's note: Next chapter is up, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I know it isn't really long, but still. **

Back home

Kyle's head shot up when he heard the front door open. His dad was not supposed to come home yet; he was on a date with Celesta. As far as Kyle knew no one else had the keys to the house. "Dad!" Kyle shouted through the house, walking to his bedroom door. Kyle listened carefully, he could hear two people walking in the house. He heard one person climbing the stairs. Relief flooded through Kyle when he saw the red hair of his father appear. "Yes Kyle? I am home, I brought a guest." Horatio calmly said. Kyle remembered his father's dislike for shouting the house. "I'm sorry for shouting dad, but you weren't supposed to be back." Kyle stepped out of his room and gave his father a hug.

"I know I wasn't supposed to be back. I brought a guest." Horatio said after he had pulled out of the hug. Kyle looked shocked: "You brought a guest? But what about Celesta? You were going to go out with her tonight."

"Don't worry about Celesta, Kyle. She's downstairs." Horatio showed his slight smile and turned to go back down to the living room. His surprised son was on his heels. Horatio carefully put the comment from his son in his memory, he would take a closer look at it later, now he was going to spent a nice quiet night with Celesta and his son. Horatio had wanted to do this much earlier, but his work kept interfering.

"Hello Kyle, you look just as surprised as I am." Celesta greeted Kyle in the livingroom, she held out her hand as a greeting. Kyle fondly shook it. "Hi Celesta." Celesta had given him permission to use her first name. "I'm sorry if we have ruined your evening home alone, but perhaps now we can have the dinner we've been trying to have for a long time." Celesta continued, sitting down on the sofa.

"How come you two decided to come here?" Kyle asked, still slightly surprised at the two of the being in Horatio's home.

"I will tell you, while your father makes dinner." Celesta nodded to Horatio, who promptly disappeared into the kitchen. Celesta quickly told Kyle about the bet Horatio and she made. "So he can turn down a call from the police station?"Kyle said.

"Apparently he can." Then the conversation ceased. They sat in an uncomfortable silence – the silence in which neither knows what subject to breach – until Horatio came in carrying three plates and cutlery. "Can you set the table?" He asked no one in particular. Both Kyle and Celesta got up.

"I didn't think my father would bet on anything." Kyle commented trying to fill the silence, as he put the tablecloth on the table.

"You didn't?" Celesta said, her eyes shining. "Then I suppose he didn't tell you the story of how we got our first date."

"No, he didn't." Kyle was suddenly very interested. He wanted to hear something about his father he hadn't heard before, besides he saw the mischievous glint in Celesta's eyes, which suggested there was a very interesting story behind it.

"Well, that had to do with a bet also…" and Celesta told Kyle how she had won the bet and the date. At the end Kyle was laughing: "That is a very good story. I can't believe my father underestimated your strength. He always tells me that women are very strong."

"That story is exactly why I tell you never to underestimate a woman's strength." Horatio said, having heard the end of the conversation. Celesta and Kyle both turned to him, each smiling brightly, instantly lifting Horatio's heart. "Come on, let's eat."

**Author note: So I hope you liked this chapter, please review, I love reading reviews, they make my day.**


	5. Talking during the dishes

**Author note: Okay time for the first little drama. I hope you like this chapter.**

Talking during the dishes

The dinner had been very pleasant, easy conversation made sure no one felt uncomfortable. In fact Horatio felt that the picture was now complete, the missing piece – Celesta – had been brought back home. The evening continued in a pleasant manner after dinner. The conversation, however, was limited to the events of the past day and the world news. More personal information was not exchanged, for that the relationships between the three persons present, was still too frail.

Since it was a school night Kyle went to bed fairly early, leaving Celesta and Horatio sitting in the living room in silence…

"I'm going to do the dishes." Celesta announced leaving the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. Horatio had also felt the mood change and he quickly decided to get to the bottom of this change. Grabbing a towel Horatio positioned himself next to Celesta, while she washed the dishes. For a while they worked in silence, neither wising to break it.

"Celesta, what is going on?" Horatio finally bit the bullet.

Celesta didn't stop what she was doing, she didn't look up to Horatio. "What do you mean?" She silently asked.

"Don't think you can fool me, Celesta. We have had an enjoyable evening, but the moment Kyle left you grew silent. I can see the sadness in your eyes. What is happening, tell me perhaps I can help." Horatio had grabbed Celesta's wrist. Celesta looked at his had grasping her wrist, it felt so desperate. For a moment Celesta remained silent, then she turned to Horatio and looked into his eyes. "I miss you." She calmly said, then she turned back to the dishes. Horatio was left speechless for a moment. Then he started to dry the wet plates and cutlery. "I miss you too, I miss looking into your eyes and seeing the joy in them. I miss your easy way of dealing with problems. I miss your smile and hearing you laugh." He admitted. "I miss spending time with you like we did today."

Celesta didn't know how to respond so she remained silent. She placed the last of the dishes on the rack and watched Horatio dry and put the dishes away. His admission had taken her by surprise, she hadn't realized he might feel the same strong emotions, she felt. Patiently she waited for Horatio to turn to her, when he did she saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you might feel the same." Celesta said softly. "I never thought it would be this difficult." She admitted, still looking into Horatio's eyes, they softened before he pulled her to him. He put his arms around her, softly caressing her back and arms, embracing her, feeling her against his own body. "Neither did I, Angel." For a few moments they just stood there, holding each other, feeling save and loved. "I'll ask Kyle if he is all right with you coming here more often." Horatio felt Celesta nod.

"Come, let's go to bed." Horatio stepped back and placed his hands on Celesta's cheeks, looking in her eyes briefly, he softly kissed her lips. He felt her arms sneak around his neck. Celesta gave him herself completely, he felt the salt from her tear on his lip. The kiss deepened, becoming passionate when he and she poured all their love into that kiss.

Horatio felt the relieve flood his system, Celesta felt the same distance as he did and she also had problems with that distance. Now they knew this, they could work on it together, with a little help from his son, but Horatio had a sneaky suspicion his son would not be a problem.

**Author note****: Please review, whether you liked it or not. Please review (batting my eyelashes at you).**


	6. Talking with Kyle

**Author note: Another chapter, for the chapter after this one I need some help from you, I'll explain at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Talking with Kyle

The next morning Kyle was the first one in the kitchen. To him this was strange, normally his father would be the first to be down. Now though, it seemed like his gather had chosen to stay in bed just a bit longer. Kyle laughed to himself as he thought this. Kyle had vastly enjoyed the previous evening, he liked Celesta just for making a smile appear on his father's face. His father had looked so happy and content and Kyle found that his pleased him. Had someone told Kyle, he would quickly care for his father, he would most certainly carelessly shifted his shoulders. But now Kyle found his connection to his father was as close as his connection to his mother. And it couldn't make Kyle happier.

"Good morning Kyle." Celesta interrupted his ruminations. Kyle looked over his shoulder: "Oh, good morning. Where is Horatio?"

"He graciously let me shower first, he'll be down soon." Celesta sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Would you like some orange juice?" Kyle asked, standing up to grab a few glasses. Both were reminded of the last time they had been in the kitchen, when the roles had been reversed: he had been the guest, she the inhabitant. Celesta swiftly shook her head and then said: "Yes, I would love some orange juice."

"Thank you Kyle." Celesta graciously accepted the offered glass. After she had take a refreshing sip Celesta started the conversation: "Kyle, are you all right with me being here?" Kyle sat down opposite Celesta: "Yes, I am all right with you being here."

"Would it be okay if I came by more often?" Kyle could see the pleading in her eyes: "Yes of course I'm okay with that." Kyle said and was rewarded with a smiling Celesta. Her smile hit Kyle in his heart and in that instant he understood completely why his father loved this woman. "Celesta…I have never seen Horatio as happy as he was yesterday." Kyle softly said, still slightly overwhelmed with all that had happened yesterday evening and this morning. Not the events, because they were relatively minor, overwhelmed him, but the emotions the events had caused and the revelations alongside those emotions overwhelmed him.

Celesta rose and walked to Kyle and gave him a hug: "Thank you Kyle, thank you." Kyle briefly placed his hand on her back to return the hug.

"Hey, stay away from my girl, son. Do I have to watch my back already?" Horatio had seen the heartwarming hug between the two people he loved the most in this world.

"No." Kyle said, his hands dropping to his side.

"Well, he does have your devilish charm, Horatio." Celesta said raising her eyebrow to him. Then she walked to him and gave him a hug: "So, now you don't have to be jealous of your son." Smiling Celesta let go of Horatio, who placed his arm around her waist: "I take it that Kyle has no objections to you being here more often?"

"I don't. I do however have to hurry." Kyle said as he grabbed his bag from the floor and the sandwich he had made: "I'm going to Terrence's today, so I'll be back around dinner time dad."

"Who is Terrence?" Horatio asked, walking to the coffeepot to start making some coffee.

"An old friend." Kyle grabbed his keys from the counter.

"All right, have fun and stay out of trouble." Horatio said as Kyle started to open the door to the backyard. Celesta stopped him however: "Wait just one second. I have three tickets to the next baseball match. Do you two want to come with me?" Astonished Kyle watched her: "You have tickets! Yes I'll come." Then he stormed out of the kitchen.

"He's been trying to get tickets for that match, but he was too late." Horatio explained as he saw Celesta's confused face. "Oh I see, so are you going to join us?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Horatio handed Celesta a cup of coffee. Then he sat down next to her and together they finished their breakfast.

**Author note: as I said before I kinda need your help: Can someone please tell me the name of the Miami Baseball team and the name of the team they always enjoy beating? I hope you can give me those names, you can place them in a review. And while you're busy please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far? I'm thanking you in advance.**


	7. Surprise!

**Author note: After a very long period I decided to start updating this story. Since the last time I posted something on Fanfiction I became pregnant and had a beautiful girl. **

**Anyway I want to finish this story, I have already written a lot of new chapters, but I have to type these out. I was also unsure whether I wanted to follow the story in a normal timeline or write from the middle of the story and use previous chapters as flashbacks. However I decided to follow the normal timeline, which does mean that more action packed chapters will appear later, rather then directly.**

**I hope you will enjoy the following chapters.**

* * *

><p><span>Surprise<span>

Celesta dismounted and locked her bike, then she walked to the young man leaning on a small wall. "Hello Carl. Are you the guard today?"

"TJ is coming a little bit later." Carl answered, then he and Celesta walked to the front door: "Okay. I'll see you at the end of the lesson. Thank you, Carl." Celesta opened the door and walked into the gym hall. Because of the events of three months ago it was now guarded by youngsters. The lessons went off without a hitch. And four hours later Celesta closed the door behind her. She saw the last parents and children leave except for three young men and a small child. "Good evening Carl, TJ and …" Celesta looked at the last youngster and was shocked when she saw it was Kyle. "Kyle?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here at Terrence's request." Kyle said also surprised to see Celesta here.

"Terrence? Oh wait, Terrence as in Terrence Junior, TJ?"

"Yes, he is an old friend. Do you teach these lessons?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, hey TJ." Celesta shook TJ's hand, because she could see he was anxious to get going. "TJ, thank you for keeping an eye out. You are taking your sister home?" Celesta quickly gave the small girl a pat on her head. Carl and TJ were here to protect these children. "Yes, our mom had to go somewhere tonight, so we have to get back as soon as possible." TJ said as he took his sisters bag from the street where she had dropped it. "Well then I won't keep you, I'll see you next week, be safe." Celesta waved as TJ and his sister hurried away.

"Well, I'm off too, miss Celesta. Drive safely." Carl grabbed his own bike and drove off. "Bye and thanks again." Celesta quickly shouted after him and then turned to Kyle. "Did you have an enjoyable day Kyle?" Kyle had observed the situation and now turned his attention back to Celesta: "Yes, I had a very enjoyable day. This situation in The Shambles and Shackles is quite peculiar though." Kyle commented as they made their way back to the bicycle stall.

"Yes, but it works and that is the most important. Thank you for helping Kyle."

"No problem, I enjoyed it, many parents came to talk with TJ and Carl. They seem worried about the situation."

"They are, this is about their children." Celesta unlocked her bicycle. "How did you get here?"

"Same as you." Kyle pointed to a lonely bicycle: "Are you going to ride alone?"

"I always do." Celesta said as she placed her bag on the back of her bike.

"Are you not afraid to get mugged or worse? This is not the safest part of town." Kyle said while he grabbed his own bike.

"Not really, I don't really stop to think about it, I try to get through the worst part as quickly as possible. And I have not yet had any problems."

"Well, I will ride with you today, if it's all the same to you." Kyle gruffly said in a manner that reminded Celesta very much of his father. "I would like to ride with you Kyle. But you do know I'm capable of taking care of myself don't you?" Celesta said as she started to ride out of the parking space.

"Yes I do know that. I'm still coming though." Kyle replied as he started to ride beside her.

After the first few silent moments they started to talk about the upcoming baseball game.


	8. The baseball game

**Author note: another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The baseball game<span>

Dressed in the Florida Marlins jersey and blue jeans, Kyle opened the door for Celesta. "Hey Kyle, ready to see the Florida Marlins win?"

"Hell yeah. Horatio! Come on, we've got to go or we will be in the line for ever." Kyle enthusiastically called. He ran out of the house and came to screeching halt before a pale yellow Beetle. Shocked he turned around to face Celesta who smilingly had followed his progress. "We're not going there in this are we?"

"What? Why not? Don't you like my beetle?"Celesta asked. In the meantime Horatio had reached the front door. He stepped outside a threw his arms around Celesta's waist, kissing her in her bare neck – she wore her hair in a high ponytail. "It's not that. It's just, we can't show up in that at the match." Kyle said, trying hard not to see his gather kiss Celesta. Celesta responded to Horatio's kiss by turning in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and firmly planting a big kiss on his lips. "Hey you. "  
>"Don't worry, Kyle. We're taking my car." Horatio assured his son, at which Celesta broke her hug and stepped backwards: "Hey, my car is just as good as yours, mister."<p>

"I know honey, but Kyle is right: we can't show up in that car at the stadium."

"Why not?" Horatio was relieved to see her eyes sparkle, solid proof she wasn't really angry.

"Because it's a girly car, Angel."

"Well I am a girl."

"Believe me, I know that, but Kyle and me we are real men and we need to arrive in a real men car if the other real men are to take us seriously."

"Oh, so it's all about your street cred. I see." Celesta mocked them. Then she pouted: "I was so looking forward to going with my lovely Beetle." And then she conceded: "But I suppose we could go with your car, Horatio." Kyle had followed the conversation and was astonished to see it unfold before his eyes: "You two are crazy." He finally concluded. "Now let's go already."

A short while later Celesta, Horatio and Kyle were seated in the stadium. It was filled completely and the noise coming from the filled stadium was amazing. It was loud, but not overbearing. Hearing the anthem and songs from so many people gave Celesta goose bumps. She watched Horatio and Kyle closely, they were clearly enjoying the match. Celesta liked baseball, but not to the extreme, though she loved going to matches. If she was honest with herself Celesta liked all sports and enjoyed watching people excel in a sport. Cheering and booing while it was appropriate Celesta saw that both father and son were engrossed in the match, closely watching every move. "I'm going to get something to drink and eat. What do you want?" Celesta half shouted. Horatio said without looking at her: "A beer and a hot dog please."

"Me too." Kyle said.

"No beer for you, son. Not until you're 21." Horatio responded. Kyle turned pleadingly to Celesta, who merely shrugged: "He's your father. If he says no beer, then no beer. How about a coke?" Celesta suggested. Slightly crestfallen Kyle nodded his assent. Fifteen minutes later Celesta returned with the food and drinks. She handed them to Kyle as Horatio put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. "Here is your beer." She handed him his beer. "Thank you, Angel." Horatio gratefully accepted the drink, took a nice long sip and placed it on the ground near his feet. Then he did something which surprised both Celesta and Kyle. There in the middle of the stadium Horatio kissed Celesta passionately. It took Celesta by surprise and at first she was so shocked she couldn't respond, but then she kissed him back. To Kyle's great embarrassment the large screen was broadcasting the kiss to all the people in the stadium.

"Dad, stop it, everyone can see you." He nudged his father. Distracted Horatio looked around to Kyle who pointed to the screen where the kiss was on repeat. Horatio shrugged and continued to watch the game, with Celesta on his right side and Kyle on his left.


	9. Tigger on the prowl

**Author note: this chapter has references to my previous story: Celesta. I hope you like this chapter. **

Tigger on the prowl

After the baseball game time passed relatively calmly. During the following weeks Celesta often found Kyle at the gym hall. He always suggested he ride with her to her apartment. During those trips they got talking and gradually got to know each other better. Horatio had heard about the arrangement and couldn't be happier about it. He was happy for two reasons, one: Celesta and Kyle grew closer, and two: someone was accompanying Celesta through the seedier parts of town. Horatio would never admit it to Celesta, because she valued her independence and he knew she could take care of herself, but he had felt a little uneasy about her cycling through those neighbourhoods.

One day Horatio had been trying to reach Celesta for half an hour when Kyle got back. "Kyle, did you ride with Celesta back to her place?" Horatio asked as Kyle walked in. Kyle turned to his father: "Yes, why?"

"I've been trying to reach her, but she's not picking up her mobile or phone."

"Why are you trying to reach her, she was here this morning, can't you go without her for half a day?" Kyle laughed, he put a bag with groceries on the dining table. "I like hearing her voice, sue me. Besides, we have a guest." Horatio pointed to the large sofa. Kyle followed his finger to a large red tabby cat. "Again?" Kyle asked, as Horatio once more punched a number into his phone. "Yes, I just want to tell Celesta he is here, before she tears down her apartment looking for her beloved Tigger. ... Still nothing." Horatio placed the phone in its cradle and then turned back to Kyle: "Did something happen during your ride?". Kyle remained silent as he thought back to the moment when he had left Celesta, afterwards he had to go to the grocery, so he hadn't returned home immediately. "We cycled from the Shackles straight to her place. She seemed fine during the ride. But when we reached her place her mood seemed to change." Horatio immediately asked what had happened at Celesta's place. "Nothing really. She just looked up at her window, then she seemed to remember something and her face fell. She looked kind of sad, so I asked what was wrong, she said it was nothing. Then she said she was going to ride around for a while. I asked if she needed some company, but she assured me she was fine and hat I should go home. She didn't even bring her bag up to her apartment." Horatio remained silent. For a while he had felt more was going on with Celesta, then just the distance between them. Their relationship was on the right track again after they had admitted the distance was much harder than either had anticipated, but Horatio had felt it was not the complete solution to Celesta low mood. Suddenly he remembered something: "Kyle, you said Celesta looked up at her window and then she got sad. Was the window open?"

"No, it was closed, as always."

"Have you ever seen her look up at the window before?" Horatio asked, Kyle could see Horatio was on to something. "No. She always goes straight through to the garage. ... Wait do you think this has something to do with what happened a while ago?" Kyle looked up at his father, TJ had told Kyle what had happened in the Shackles and in Celesta's apartment. During those events his father had met Celesta and they had started dating. Horatio grabbed his jacket and car keys. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Did she tell where she was going?"

"No, but she turned into the direction for the beach." Kyle sat down on the sofa and stroked Tigger, who responded with a content purr.

"Thanks son. Oh and clean away the groceries." Horatio opened the door.

"Dad!" Kyle called after his father, Horatio stopped and turned to his son. "Call when you've found her, please."

"I will son."

"I like her, she is friendly and she is good for you." Kyle said smiling. Horatio smiled back, before putting his sunglasses on.


	10. A long overdue conversation

**Author note: I hope you like this chapter, I think this is an important part in the story of Celesta and Horatio. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you will review, because I like to know what you think.**

* * *

><p><span>A long overdue conversation<span>

After a short drive Horatio had reached the beach. Celesta had taken him to this spot before, she had told him it was her favourite spot to come and think. After he had parked the car, Horatio started to walk along the beach, it was quiet, there were only a few people on the beach. He quickly found Celesta. She was sitting alone on the beach, staring over the ocean. Slowly Horatio walked to her, he came to stand beside her, sunglasses in his hand, staring over the ocean.

"When I got home today I looked up at my window and it reminded me of what happened that day. It caught me by surprise. I thought I had put it behind me, but apparently I haven't. ... I just couldn't go in, I had to do something else, think. So I came here, but all I really wanted to do was leave with Kyle and go to your home, bury myself in your arms, but I couldn't. I would have been running away from my problems and they would have won. ... Besides I can't just show up on your doorstep unannounced." Celesta remained silent for a while, Horatio kneeled down beside and was about to comment when Celesta continued: "What annoys me the most is that my apartment, ever since they trashed my apartment, it hasn't felt like home anymore. It feels empty, my apartment doesn't feel like me anymore, like something is missing. I'm afraid I might not find it back again." Celesta sighed, quickly brushing a tear away. Horatio watched her as she continued to stare over the ocean. "We haven't really talked about what happened that day and what it did to you and me, have we?" Horatio said.

"Not really, but I don't blame you or me. I mean you had to think about Kyle and give him the attention he needed."

"Honey you have to stop using Kyle as an excuse not to talk or come to me. He is seventeen, I don't have to hold his hand all day." Before Celesta could respond, Horatio could see she wanted to, he continued: "Just because he lives with me now doesn't mean I can't or won't make time for you. You are still very important to me. I love you and I want you to be happy. To me it seems like you haven't been happy since you moved back to your apartment. Have you? ... Be honest with me." Celesta looked up and the sadness in her eyes almost broke Horatio's heart.

"No, I haven't been completely happy. The days I get to spent with you are the days when I am completely happy. When I'm with you and Kyle I feel like I'm home. But I just can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm running away and I don't want to feel like that."

"Celesta, what do you want? Because I think you're expecting too much."

"I guess I just want to make sure I'm not going to be reminded of that day...ever again." Celesta said, looking out over the sea. Horatio sighed, he had been afraid she would say something like that. "Celesta, that is never going to happen. You'll always have the memories of that day, you can't erase them." Finally Celesta turned towards him and looked at him. Horatio felt she was really listening. "During my work I've encountered a lot of horrific scenes and been in a lot of frightening situations and on occasion something happens that will remind me of some of those situations. That's the way it is." Celesta looked at Horatio, for the first time really understanding what his work entailed and what he encountered on a daily basis. "How do you deal with that?" she asked. Horatio sat down and put his arm around her shoulder, tugging her closer, fully realizing they should have had this conversation a lot earlier. "You accept what has happened, you accept that you can be reminded of it and when that happens you take some time to think about it and you talk to others about it. Over time you will have given that episode in your life a place and it will be less painful to be reminded of it. But the most important is that you talk about it, don't bottle it up. Did you talk about this with anyone? Your parents, friends?"

"No, I told them what had happened, but no more than that. They wouldn't understand." Celesta said. "And I'm used to deal with problems on my own. I thought I could do this on my own too." She whispered.

"Honey, you don't have to do everything on your own. You have me now. I'll be glad to help and I know Kyle will too. He told me he really likes to spent time with you."

"I enjoy our trips also. He's really smart and funny. He's a good kid." Celesta and Horatio remained silent for a while.

"I froze that day. All I remember is seeing my curtains blowing in the wind and then those boys running out of the building, shooting. I didn't know what to do and I always try to think logically, but that day...nothing. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't pulled me down. I think I would have died if it hadn't been for you. I felt so helpless and vulnerable and I didn't like that. I always feel save, even when I'm riding through those seedier parts of the city. I know my route and my bike and somehow that makes me feel safe. But today as I looked up to the window and the memories shot through my head. I felt helpless and vulnerable again and I don't like that."

"Celesta?" Horatio asked after she had fallen silent again: "Do you feel safe in your apartment? Or do you feel afraid?" Celesta looked at Horatio: "I feel perfectly safe in my apartment, but my apartment doesn't feel like home anymore."

"I think Tigger feels the same." Celesta looked up at Horatio the question clearly visible in her eyes. "I found him on my porch this evening." Horatio explained.

"Again? I don't know how he gets out, but this is the fourth time it has happened."

"I know. I think he feels the same way as you do: your apartment isn't home anymore." Horatio turns to Celesta: "I think your apartment doesn't feel like home anymore, because you don't consider it home anymore." Horatio could see in Celesta's eyes, that she had also thought this. "After they trashed your place and before Kyle came to live with me, you stayed with me for an entire month and during that time you never once went back to your apartment. Not even to check up on the people who were cleaning and repairing it. You only went back when your new furniture was delivered. For all intents and purposes my home was your home. And when you left to give me and Kyle some space, we didn't only take a big step back from our relationship, but you also left home. You said it yourself: when you're with me and Kyle you feel at home." By the way Celesta lowered her eyes and looked down, Horatio could see she had reached the conclusion a long time before he had vocalized it, which begged the question: "Why have you never said anything to me about this? I can see you have thought or realized this before."

"Because of what inevitably follows this conclusion." Celesta remained silent. "What? The question of you moving back in with me and Kyle?" Horatio asked, Celesta nodded: "I can't ask you and Kyle that, you're only just getting to know each other, it's too soon."

"You can't make our decisions for us, you have to let me and Kyle make that decision. And I would love it if you came to live with us." Horatio said, holder her hands and looking into her eyes. "And I don't think Kyle would mind, Angel." Celesta put her head on Horatio's shoulder and sighed. Horatio could feel her relax. For several minutes they sat on the beach, looking out over the ocean, content to be with each other. After a while Horatio rose, pulled Celesta up and gathered her in his arms. "Come on, let's go home." But Celesta put her hands against his chest and looked up at him: "Would you be terribly upset if I asked you to come to my apartment and spent the night? You can leave Kyle alone, can't you? I just want to talk a bit more about that day and I want to talk in my apartment."

"Of course Angel, but I have to call Kyle before. He was worried about you and asked me to call if I had found you." Celesta looked surprised: "Why was he worried?"

"Well I had tried to call you several times, to tell you Tigger was at my place, and I couldn't reach you. We were worried something had happened to you. And like I said earlier: Kyle really likes you." With that Horatio got his cell phone out, put his arm around Celesta and together they walked back to the car.


	11. A normal afternoon

**Author note: I think it is time to introduce a case into this story. It won't be a very detailed and long case, but a case that helps to illustrate the title of the story. Family in all kinds of shapes and forms This is not my best chapter, I needed this chapter to introduce a case into this story. The next chapter will definetly be better, so please bare with me. **

A normal afternoon

Celesta was busy preparing her lesson for that afternoon, when her phone started to ring. "Celesta Mahoney." She said a bit uninterested and hurried.

"Hey Celesta."

"Horatio! Hi, why are you calling?" her lesson was forgotten as she listened to the man on the other side of the phone. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Well that would depend on the favour." Celesta smiled.

"Could you pick up Kyle from school? He slept late after last nights' game, so he missed the bus and he has just called that he has forgotten his wallet and key. I have to go to a meeting and I'm not able to pick him up." Horatio sounded hurried.

"Sure, I'll pick him up, but I can't take home immediately. I have two gym classes first."

"I don't think he'll mind. Thank you Celesta. I got to go, bye." Before Celesta could say anything Horatio had cut off the connection. Bemused she shook her head and returned to her work.

An hour later Celesta stood outside the gates of Kyle's high school. While she waited she thought about the friendship that was growing between her and Kyle. She was pleasantly surprised how easy the last few days had come and gone. Still she had to remind herself that she was not Kyle's mother and in this instant it was just a little bit harder. Her thoughts were interrupted by the increase of noise and the sudden flow of students pouring out of the school. Desperate not to miss Kyle Celesta swiftly moved her head from side to side, glancing at all the faces passing her. "Hey Celesta, Horatio called and said you would pick me up." Kyle suddenly materialized beside Celesta.

"Good afternoon Kyle. I'm glad your father called all ready. Now I don't have to explain. Come on we've got to hurry." Celesta quickly turned and walked to her car. Kyle followed her. As Celesta drove off she told Kyle she wouldn't have time to bring him home first, so he had to wait in the gym hall for Celesta to finish her lessons. "That's okay, I'll wait with the gang outside." Kyle replied, not really interested.

In silence Celesta drove, slightly hasty, to the Shackles. "I'm really sorry that I have to rush, Kyle, but the lesson will start in ten minutes." Celesta said while she was getting out of her car. "Will you be alright here? You can always come in." Kyle said he would be all right: "Don't worry, I'll be with the gang here." He quickly got out of the car. He saw Celesta run to the entrance, smiling he shook his head. Then he turned to introduce himself to the other 'gang' members. The time outside was very uneventful, except for the arrival of an elderly man, claiming he had an appointment with Celesta.

"I'll walk with you, sir." Kyle said as he preceded Christoff to the hall. After knocking on the door he walked in. Celesta came down to greet them: "Hey Kyle, good afternoon Christoff. I was expecting Patric."

"I wanted to see these children for myself, Celesta." Christoff said before kissing her cheek by way of greeting. Celesta nodded and said to Kyle: "Thank you for showing Christoff in, Kyle."

"I think I will stay here, for the rest of the lesson is that okay?"

"Sure Kyle." Then Celesta pointed Christoff and Kyle to a bench. The rest of the lessons nothing happened.

"Kyle, are you sure you want to come? I could drop you off at home." Celesta was closing the booth of her car.

"This is the third tie you asked Celesta. Yes I am sure. I will call Horatio to tell him we'll be home later." Kyle pulled his mobile out of his jeans. Celesta had been invited by Christoff to come and watch one of his lessons at the Sporting Institute. The Sporting Institute was a large sport centre, accommodation a multitude of inside and outside sports, including a state-of-the-art gym hall., where one of the professional gym troupes trained. Kyle had immediately told Celesta, he wanted to come with her, he had become interested in gymnastic after watching the lesson Celesta had given. Now he wanted to see how the professionals trained. Celesta had told him she could take him home, but Kyle had declined, three times by this time.

Celesta turned the engine on and drove behind Christoff. Kyle turned his mobile off: "Horatio is working on a crime scene, so he'll also be late."

"So us being later won't matter. How was your day, Kyle?" Celesta opened the conversation, that continued almost the rest of the journey. When they neared the Institute there was a sudden increase of traffic.

"What is going on? Christoff didn't say anything about road works." Celesta said surprised. Then they saw the first police car and Celesta had half a mind to turn around and get away. But a glance in her rear-view mirror told her that wasn't an option. With a sigh Celesta followed Christoff. He lead them to the Sporting Institute, which was inaccessible due to the bright yellow crime scene tape.


	12. Bring-your-family-to-your-work -day

**Author note: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I think it is much better then the previous chapter. Please review.**

Bring-your-family-to-work- day

"Is it bring-your-family-to-work-day?" Frank Tripp asked when Horatio waked past him to get to his Hummer. Horatio looked at Frank confused: "Not as far as I know, why?" Frank nodded his head in the direction of the tape, where Celesta and Kyle had just wrestled themselves forward. Horatio remained silent as he saw Celesta and Kyle looking around, exchanging a few words with the greying man besides them. "I'll check why they are here." Frank nodded in response to this remark from Horatio, who sauntered over to Celesta and Kyle. Kyle had seen his father and motioned this to Celesta, who looked up and made eye-contact with Horatio immediately.

"Good evening." Horatio said in a way of a greeting.

"Hi"

"Hello Horatio." Celesta and Kyle responded.

"Weren't you going to check out some training with the professional group?" Horatio asked, making sure he remained professional, the press was already present.

"We were, this is where the training was going to be." Celesta pointed at the Sporting Institute, then she turned to Christoff: "This is Christoff, he is one of the trainers. He invited Kyle and me to come and observe the training. Patric L'Autrec, who you already have over there." Celesta pointed to a tall muscular, lonely man, sitting half in a police car, she had seen him already, "is the other trainer."

"In that case you'd better stay here." Horatio said after heaving a sigh, he didn't like keeping Celesta on a crime scene.

Kyle looked around and saw the coroner working to get a gurney ready. "I'm going to see if he needs my help." He announced, walking towards the coroner.

"Wait, Kyle, where are you going?" Celesta started to follow Kyle, but Horatio stopped her: "Miss Mahoney." He started, effectively stopping Celesta, who turned to him: "Miss Mahoney?!" she said disbelieving. Horatio looked over to the accumulated press, they were starting to come closer, interested in what kept the lieutenant talking to the two persons. Celesta followed the direction of his eye and mouthed an 'Oh'.

"Miss Mahoney, my son works part-time in the mortuary in our lab."

"I see, lieutenant Caine what happened here?" Celesta straightened her back and put a neutral expression on her face. Horatio smiled slightly, glad Celesta understood him so well. "Mister L'Autrec found a body in the gym hall." Horatio said, he saw Celesta flinch. She had a flashback to the first time she had heard the words body and gym hall in one sentence. "Did he know he person?"

"He did. She was a student of his. A miss Silma Livia." Horatio looked to the opposite side of the terrain, so he did not see the shock on the faces of Celesta and Christoff.

"Silma?!" they exclaimed together, Horatio quickly turned to them motioning them to keep their voices down. "You know her?" he asked Celesta specifically.

"She was one of my students who transferred to this group. She came four years ago, when she was ten. I haven't really seen her since then, at least not talked to her."

"Was she good?"

"She was one of my best gymnastic pupils. She was ready for the national championships, she was supposed to make her debut this year." Christoff said, before Celesta could answer. Just then an officer came to Horatio: "Sir, you are needed inside."

"Can Christoff and I stay with Patric?" Celesta asked, before Horatio turned away. Horatio knew they would probably have to talk to Christoff and Patric, so he consented: "Yes, but make sure he doesn't discuss the case with you." Then he briskly walked away.


	13. We need her expertise

**Author Note: yes the next chapter is up. I'm hoping to post several more chapters in the coming days, before we leave on our holiday. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and the story.**

* * *

><p><span>We need her expertise<span>

Inside the hall Horatio met Calleigh, who was looking up to the ceiling. "You called ma'am?"

"Yes I did. The coroner is anxious to get the body down from the harness."

"Of course he is anxious, but we need to wait for someone who can tell us how to get the body down." Horatio walked to the spot closest to the body. The girl had been brutally murdered, then her body had been placed in one of the safety harnesses, which were normally used to help the students with their complicated jumps and turns. The body hung about three metres high, over a large pit filled with foam blocks. There was no way of reaching her. Calleigh came to stand next to him, also looking at the body. "We need someone to help us understand the layout and workings of this hall. Dome of these drop-pits are filled with foam blocks and some with air-filled cushions of which a few are filled and a few are not."

"I know Calleigh, I already tried to reach an expert, but he couldn't come. The other is stuck in traffic and won't be here for another few hours." Horatio looked around the hall and saw his CSI's collecting the evidence. They wouldn't be able to move on unless someone told them what they were looking at. His problem-solving brain was pushing a solution forward, but his heart was pushing that solution back to the back of his brain.

Then Calleigh spoke up, hesitantly: "Horatio...Frank said Celesta is here. Is she still here?" Horatio knew instantly why Calleigh inquired about Celesta, because his own brain was working in the same direction. "I'm not going to ask Celesta to come here and tell us what happened here." Horatio said curtly.

"I would also rather not ask her. But she is the only one who can tell us what is out of place. "Calleigh said.

"Celesta knew the victim."

"Mister L'Autrec told me the victim was part of his group for four years. How did Celesta know her?"

"She was one of her best pupils, before she transferred to this group." Horatio pointed to the murdered girl, still hanging in the harness. Calleigh remained silent for a moment: "Celesta is still the only one who can shed some light on this case. At least so far that we can lower the victim." Calleigh then continued. Horatio hesitated, he needed the information Celesta could give him to move on with the case, but he did not want to expose Celesta to the morbid scene before them.

"I know this is against regulations, but we need to move on with this case. The coroner needs the body, we need to collect the evidence, but we hardly know what we are looking for...Horatio we need her expertise." Calleigh pleaded with him.

Horatio knew she was right: "All right I will ask her to help us, but if she doesn't want to I won't pressure her." Horatio said, conceding to Calleigh. Then he turned and walked out of the hall in search of Celesta.


	14. Asking Celesta

Asking Celesta

Slowly Horatio walked towards the three persons sitting on a picnic table. Celesta's copper coloured hair was brightly lit by the sun. Horatio did not like what he had to do, he had to expose her to a dreadful sight. Horatio stopped a few feet away from the threesome, all sitting silently. Horatio took in the sight of Celesta sitting in the sun. Apparently she felt his presence, because she t straight at Horatio. She blinked and maintained eye contact. She didn't go to Horatio, she waited until he came to her. "I need your help Celesta." She said goodbye to Patric and Christoff and followed Horatio towards the gym hall. "Why do you need my help?" Celesta asked as she walked along with Horatio. She saw that he wasn't happy, he was distant and walked with a swift pace to the hall. When he didn't answer her and kept walking Celesta said: "Horatio, why do you need my help, what do you want me to do?" Celesta had to walk fast to keep up with Horatio. She saw Kyle standing next to the ambulance. He looked at her and his father. Celesta could see the question in his eyes, she shrugged her shoulders. Showing Kyle she also didn't know what was happening. "Horatio, stop. Please tell me what is going on?" Celesta remained silent for a moment and then added: "You're scaring me." This seemed to help. Horatio turned and looked into Celesta's worried eyes. "I'll explain inside, miss Mahoney." Celesta could see in his eyes that he wouldn't tell more. Sighing softly Celesta bowed her head and followed Horatio.

Inside the building Horatio kept walking until he entered an empty dressing room. He closed the door behind Celesta.

"I'm sorry Celesta, but with all the press outside I couldn't say much. I do need your help." Horatio pointed to one of the benches and waited for Celesta to sit down. "We need someone who knows the layout of this hall and who can tell us whether something is out of place. Normally we ask an expert, but both experts are currently not in a position to help us. Could you help us?" Horatio stood before Celesta, nervously fiddling with his sunglasses.

"I have been to this hall on numerous occasions, but won't you get into trouble asking me? We are in a relationship and I do know the victim?"

"Yes, but we need to act swiftly, beside the connection between you and the victim is only slight. You are our best option. We have already cleared it." Horatio said quickly.

"You don't seem happy Horatio."

"I'm not happy, I do not want to put you in this position and expose you to the sight inside. It is a horrific sight. I don't want you to see it." Horatio explained, sitting down next to Celesta.

"But you have to." Celesta concluded.

"In the interest of the case I have to do everything I can to speed it along. Currently we are stalled and only the information you can give us, concerning the hall, can help us along. So, yes I have to." Sighed Horatio.

"Then let's do it. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can all go home." Celesta quickly rose from the bench.

"Celesta I have to ask you to call me lieutenant Caine and I have to call you miss Mahoney in there. All right?"

"Sure." Celesta waited for Horatio to lead her into the hall.


	15. A tour de force

**Author note: The next chapter is up, I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>A tour de force<span>

The moment Celesta stepped into the hall she saw the body of Silma hanging in the harness. Celesta felt her blood drain from her face. She had to fight the urge to vomit, her stomach contracted. The blood was still dripping from the corpse, in the silent hall the splattering of the blood drops made a hollow sound. Celesta felt Horatio's hand on her lower back. "Breath through your mouth." He whispered. Celesta tried to steel herself and forced herself to focus on the hall. "Focus on the surroundings, don't focus on her just yet." Horatio whispered behind her. Celesta nodded, allowing her eyes to drift to the floor. Celesta pointed to the empty pit falls. "If someone was training here these air pillows in the pits would have been inflated. This hall has a peculiarity. If you want to inflate all the air cushions you have to do the biggest first, otherwise the others don't inflate properly. As you can see only two other air cushions have been semi-inflated. Someone who trains with this group would have known this and inflated the air cushions in the proper order." Celesta started, looking at the pits, walking to the semi-inflated pit, to show Horatio. "Would the victim have inflated them in the right order?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, Patric and Christoff want all their pupils to know how the equipment in the hall works and how to operate them." Celesta walked to the wall on her left hand side and pointed to the switches. "The switches for two cushions have not been turned on. See?" Horatio bend forward and noted the switches. "Don't touch those, we need to print these. How about the rest of the equipment?" Horatio turned to one of the six beans that stood on the side of the hall. Celesta turned around and observed the hall, in vain trying to ignore the suspended body, she felt another wave of nausea was over her. The blood drained from her face. Horatio was worried when he saw Celesta sway on her legs.

"Perhaps we should get out for a while." Horatio suggested, but Celesta shook her head: "No, I have to do it now, I couldn't come back after leaving the hall right now." Horatio looked into Celesta's eyes, his worried glance registered the paleness in Celesta's face, but also the determination to continue: "Okay."

"The rest of the equipment doesn't look out of place. If a pupil wants to use a piece of equipment they adjust it to their height, but they normally wouldn't adjust it back to a default height."

"Is the equipment set to the height of the victim?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check with Patrice and Christoff what the setting was for Silma." Celesta said as she made her way through the hall. Nothing struck her as odd. Until they came to the chains for raising and lowering of the harnesses. There were five harnesses in total. "This tells me more lieutenant Caine." Celesta waited for Horatio to join her: "Look, there are five harnesses, these chains are directly connected to them. With these chains the harnesses are lowered or raised. The mechanism in which the chains are locked have a safety pin. It is usually down, which means you can't adjust the harness. See?" Celesta reached for the chain, but Horatio stopped her and handed her a latex glove: "Please put this on, miss Mahoney." Celesta, quickly tugged the glove on and proceeded to demonstrate what she meant by pulling one of the chains, the corresponding harness didn't move. "If I flick the pin..." Celesta opened the safety pin. "With the pin open I can adjust the height. Pupils are instructed to always check the safety pin." Horatio watched as one of the harnesses moved.

"Now we come to the interesting part: the mechanism of the blue harness is broken. Someone attempted to move the chain, but forgot about the safety pin. They must have used a lot of force, because some of the links are actually bend. Neither you nor I would be able to manage that. The only other harness that has been used is the red harness in which..." Celesta didn't finish the sentence.

"Okay. And that harness has been lowered properly?" Horatio asked as he looked back at the still suspended body.

"Yes it seems to be okay." Celesta said after she quickly checked the mechanism.

"How do you get into the harness?"

"It's like a climbing belt, you have to adjust the harness so the pupil is nice and tight in it. It usually takes two people."

"And when you have to strap someone in who is not helping?"

"It would be heavy and awkward." Celesta said. Horatio then turned to the body, considering all he had heard. Then he turned back to Celesta: "Miss Mahoney, I need one more thing from you. We are going to lower the body, I need you to check whether she was put in properly and whether the harness has been damaged." Horatio hated himself for asking so much of Celesta. Especially when her shocked, distraught eyes met his. Horatio seriously considered leading her away from this, even if it was for only a little while. "Do you think you could do that?" Horatio asked, willing her to decline. But as he said it, he saw her stiffen, straighten her back, steeling herself for what was to come. In that moment Horatio's admiration for her grew even more. She seemed so strong, never backing away from her responsibilities. And in that moment Horatio also wished she would show that she wasn't all that strong, that her strength failed her sometimes, so he could show her how much he cared for her and could comfort her.

"Yes, let's just get it over with." As she said this, she turned around and walked to the wall. "I'll lower her, just tell me when to stop." Slowly and gently Celesta, with the help of Eric, lowered the body. Horatio could see the muscles in her back, shoulders and arms working hard to control the descent of the harness and body. The coroner and Kyle stood under the harness with a gurney. Kyle looked angrily at his father. Horatio knew precisely why Kyle was angry, but he couldn't do anything about it now. After what seemed like an hour or more, the body was almost deposited on the gurney an Horatio and Celesta moved in to look at it more closely. Horatio saw her trembling hands and white lips. "Okay, the harness was put on the correct way. But you can see that they pulled it too tight." Celesta immediately started talking, pointing to the legs and the straps of the harness that were cutting into the flesh of the body. "The harness does not seem to be damaged. Nothing else seems out of place." Celesta turned away, Horatio waved to the coroner, indicating that he could continue with his work. Briefly he connected with Kyle's eyes, they were full of accusation. Horatio quickly turned away.

"Can we go?" Horatio barely heard the whispered words of Celesta. "Does anything else strike you as odd or out of place?"

"No." Celesta said decisively and started to walk to the door. Horatio followed her through the door and hall. That was when Celesta started to run. Horatio followed her and found her in the ladies bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. He quickly, but softly grabbed her hair and held it behind her head. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, but we really needed the information you gave us. I waited as long as I could." After that admission Horatio simply waited. Finally Celesta rose and rinsed her mouth. She was still trembling and very pale. Horatio quickly came to stand beside her, so she could lean on him.

"I want to go home." Was all Celesta said, her eyes downcast, leaning heavily on Horatio. With his arm around her shoulders Horatio lead her outside to his cr. He was aware of the still large crowd, amongst them were still several reporters. The crowd was still held back by the yellow tape. Horatio didn't care, he tried to shield Celesta as much as possible. The short distance to the Hummer was clear and very soon Horatio had positioned Celesta on the passenger seat. He crouched down and placed his hand on Celesta's folded hands. "Celesta, I have to go back there for a while. Just sit here, I'll be back as soon as I can." He squeezed her hands shortly and kissed the top of her head. "I have to ask you not to say anything. You can't tell anyone what you saw in there. Do you understand me, Celesta?" Celesta nodded, still numb from what she had seen.

* * *

><p>Celesta didn't hear anything of what happened around her. All she could see was hat horrible picture of the body high up in the gym hall. She didn't know how much time had passed since Horatio had left her. From the corner of her eye she could see Kyle wheel the body out of the hall. She saw him search the surroundings for her, finally spotting her in the car. She saw in his eyes a sorrowful glint. Celesta bowed her head again, to watch her folded hands.<p>

Suddenly the drivers' door opened and Horatio stepped i n. He remained silent. To Celesta it seemed as if he were angry. "I told you everything I knew." She started in her defence. Horatio looked at her in surprise: "I know honey."

"Then, why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you." Horatio hurried to reassure Celesta, who seemed deflated. "I'm angry with this situation. I have to go to the lab immediately. Are you all right to come with me, you can stay in my office, or shall I ask Kyle to drive you home?" Horatio really regretted having to go to the lab, but some of the evidence they had collected needed to be processed right away and he might need Celesta's experts' opinion again.

"I'll drive myself. I'll go to my apartment, I still have my Beetle here."

"You're not driving, no discussion. You are still trembling and very pale. And you're not staying in your apartment all by yourself. You are coming with me and staying home. Kyle can drive the Beetle back home. Where are your keys." Horatio made it perfectly clear there was no discussion possible. With a watery smile, slightly reluctant to hand over the control, Celesta gave Horatio the keys to her Beetle. "Make sure he doesn't scratch it." Celesta said.

"That's better." Horatio said as he saw the glint return to Celesta's eye.


	16. Father and son

**Author note: Hi, I've been updating another story of mine (A gut feeling, Glee), but I want to add new chapters to this story also. This is a very short chapter to wet your appetite for the coming better, longer chapters.**

* * *

><p>Father and son<p>

"Why did you need Celesta? She didn't need to see the body!" Kyle accusingly addressed his father when he saw him come to him. Horatio walked even closer and secretly handed Kyle the keys to Celesta's car. "We needed an expert witness and she was the only one available. Can you drive her car home?" Horatio deliberately kept his voice low.

"Where is she now?" Kyle asked.

"In the Hummer, she is coming with me."

"Where to?"

"The lab, we need to get her statement. After that I'm going to take her home." Horatio said.

"To which home do I have to drive the Beetle?" Kyle inquired, sensing his fathers' reluctance to continue on Celesta.

"What do you mean which home? Our home."

"Where you and I live?"

"Yes, our home. I want it to be home to Celesta also." Horatio admitted to his son.

"Good, I want the same." Kyle admitted in his turn.

"I didn't know that." Horatio said, surprised. Kyle shrugged his shoulders: "I like her, she doesn't treat m like a child and she makes you happy."

"Thank you, son. Now go, we'll see you at home." Horatio gave Kyle a quick hug before he returned to the Hummer and Celesta.


End file.
